Operation Random
by Needs to be deleted
Summary: 34 fluff stories XP for all the holidays that I feel like writing about XD or just random junk that I feel like writing about so :P
1. Operation: SNOW

**Kids Next Door:**

**Operation: S.N.O.W**

**Some**

**Nonsense**

**Outside in**

**Winter**

**SNOW**

The snow had fallen outside over the course of the night. There was at least a foot of snow if not more covering everything that the eye could see. Cars, trees, streets, the treehouse, everything was covered in a thick layer of snow. Every school was canceled in the area and there were no cars out in the streets. A young girl about ten years old woke from the nights sleep with the first rays of the sun. She rubbed her eye with one hand and dragged her stuffed animal with the other. Her eyes widened as she looked out her window. A shriek of joy was released as she jumped around her room.

"Whot is it Number three?" asked a short Aussie boy as he ran into her room. He mistook the shriek of joy as a shriek of horror. The blond boy watched the girl and walked up next to her.

"Look Number four," she said, trying to contain herself. The raven-haired girl pointed out the window and the boy walked over.

"Wow" he said as his eyes widened also. Number three jumped up and down and eventually pulled Number four out into the living room.

"Lets go play in the snow" Number three said as she pulled on her snow pants, Then her coat. Number four was reluctant but eventually gave in. He too pulled on his snow gear to go outside. The two children opened the door to the outside and gasped.

"Yay, snow" yelled number three as she ran outside. Number four fallowed slowly as he sunk knee deep in snow. He was an Aussie from the land down under and didn't like the snow much. He grumbled underneath his breath as he fallowed in Number three's tracks.

"Come on Number four, let's make a snowman" The Asian girl said as she started rolling a snowball for the body.

"Do ah have ta?" he asked her half-heartedly

"Of course you do silly," she said as she finished the lower snowball. Number four walked towards her but sunk waist deep in a snowdrift. He struggled and couldn't get out

"a little 'elp here" He said as he struggled. Number three giggled and walked over and helped, with her help number four finally got out.

"Now come help me finish our snowman," she said as she walked back over to the snowman that was already half finished. Number four started rolling a snowball and, when it was big enough, tried to put it on top but was to short. Number three came over next to him and helped him put it on top.

"Yah were done with the snowman" she said and gave number four a hug for no reason whatsoever. Number four blushed and waited for her to let go. She let go and it was his turn to choose.

"Ok my turn to choose what we do" Said the small blond boy as he bent down and packed a bunch of snow into a snowball.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT" he yelled as he hit her with the snowball. He quickly retreated as she bent down to pick up a snowball. But she was too quick and hit him in the back. He laughed and returned fire. He hit her and there war soon seemed as if it would never end. But after a while Number three gave up and they both met in the middle of there battle field. They were both panting and were red from the cold.

"That…was…fun" panted number three

"Yah…it…wos" Number four agreed as he layed down in the snow. Number three sat next to him

"You wanna go inside now?" asked number three as she looked back at the treehouse. She had caught her breath and so had number four. He nodded and stood up, they walked back to words the treehouse silently. The pair of children had snow in there hair, snow in their boots, snow in their gloves, heck there were covered in snow. When they walked into the treehouse they took off their coats and gloves, their boots and snow pants, their hats and scarves. Number four shook his hair and brushed the snow out while number three walked into the living room. Numbers one; two and five were gone over Christmas with their families so it was only Number's three and four in the treehouse. Number three had started a fire in their chimney and was sitting in front of it with a blanket wrapped around her when number four came up. Number four walked into the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate, then walked back into the living room.

"Thanks" said Number three as the boy handed her hot chocolate and sat down next to her. She wrapped the blanked and Number four blushed.

"Hey why are you turning red?" she asked him. He looked away and hid his face from her.

"im just still cold, that's all" he lied quickly as he looked back at the fire. Number three, being the girl she was, believed him. She leaned her head on his shoulder and he turn an even brighter red but didn't object.


	2. Operation: EASTER

_Operation: E.A.S.T.E.R_

_E. njoy_

_A._

S. mart and 

_T. iring_

_E. aster_

_R. ace_

A young Asian girl woke in the early hours of the morning with realization hitting her. She leapt out of bed and ran into the living room of the treehouse. Candy. It was Easter morning and there was candy. She quickly ran to her teammates, number four's, room.

"Wake up!" She yelled as she shook the short Aussie boy. The blond haired boy rolled over and groaned.

"Come on its Easter" she said and practically pulled him out of bed before running off to wake her other teammates. Wally, AKA number four, rolled out of bed and pulled on his jeans and orange hoody. He looked at the clock. 6:30 it read and he let out a fresh groan. He slowly walked into the main living room and plopped down on the couch. The other members of sector v. Nigel, Hoagie, Kuki and Abigail, AKA numbers 1,2,3, and 5, soon joined him.

Kuki sat next to Wally and they shared a blanket while Nigel went to start a fire. Abby sat on a nearby chair while Hoagie sat on the floor. They all grabbed their Easter baskets and started scavenging through there goodies.

"Yay candy" said a hyper Kuki. Wally rolled his eyes at her but didn't complain. The team ate candy until there stomachs hurt and then just relaxed before they had to leave for the Easter egg hunt at nine. Kuki leaned on Wally as he turned on the TV and blushed. Abby migrated to in front of the couch next to Hoagie and watched the TV also. Nigel took Abby's place on the chair and let his eyes droop shut. He wasn't a morning person and didn't like being up at seven.

Two hours later

"Come on you guys its time to go" yelled a ticked Abby. It was time to go and her teammates were no were to be seen.

"Were coming," yelled a response as her four teammates appeared in the doorway.

"About time" she said in almost a whisper. They headed out to the cool bus and then took off.

At the Easter egg place

"Ok guys you need to split up into pairs and each pair will have a basket" said an overly happy teen and then continued "and the team with the most eggs when your time runs out gets a prize." Immediately after the teen was done speaking Wally and Kuki went together while Hoagie and Abby went together. Leaving Nigel all alone.

"Now we have to find you a partner" said the teen as she looked around "her we go" she said as she pulled over another young girl.

"Hello" said the girl shyly "my names Colleen" she introduced herself. She had brown hair down to her mid-back and had hazel eyes. She was wearing a scuba diving shirt that had the scuba flag on it. (Author note: picture of a scuba flag at She also had on a pair of plain jeans.

"Im Nigel" he replied with a warm smile. The teenager handed out the baskets, one to each group. Then sent the ten year olds off to hunt the eggs.

After the hunt

A bell rang and the kids slowly walked back.

"Ok now count your eggs and tell me the number when I call on you" The cheery teen was back. Then she waited a minute before calling on each pair one by one.

Nigel & Colleen: 14 eggs

Abby & Hoagie: 10 eggs

Wally and Kuki: 13 eggs

So Nigel and Colleen won the prize.

"Congratulations" said the teen even more hyper and happier than before. Nigel and Colleen were almost scared to go up to her and get their prize. But when they did they each got a solid chocolate bunny.

"For those of you who didn't win you and keep the eggs and eat the candy inside" Said the teen as she walked off. Wally, Kuki, Hoagie and Abigail smiled and opened their eggs to see what they got, while Colleen and Nigel watched.

"You did a good job in there," he said with a smile "you're a regular egg hunting machine"

"Yah well im not as good as you" she said with a laugh and she put the bunny in her pocket. The comment made Nigel smile even more but before he could sa anything in response someone called Colleen.

"Colleen time to go" her mother yelled

"Coming mom" she replied and then looked at Nigel "I hope I see you again" she pecked him on the cheek and then ran to her mother. Nigel blushed and then left with his own team, still red. When they reached the treehouse they all went back the living room and relaxed while watching more TV. Wally and Kuki were curled up on the couch while Abby was on the chair listening to her cd player. Hoagie sat in another chair and Nigel went to his room. It was about two in the after noon and all the kids were going to do, probably, was relax and watch TV. (Author: just like me XP)

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

Me: horrible ending I know but hey I don't really care. It's not really as fluffy as the last chapter but im tired and like I said before I don't really care. -Waves four banners. 3/4, 5/2, 1/OCC and Phantom/Christine- Yay for random XP


	3. Operation: FRIEND

_F.riday's  
R.ealy  
I.ncrease  
E.veryones  
N.oon day  
D.elights_

(Author's note: woohoo horrable anagram thingy -dances-)

A raven-haired girl raised her hand to knock on the door in front of her. It was friday and the talent show was on monday and she needed someones opinion. But her hand hesitated and she hid her eyes behind her bangs. It wasn't normal for Kuki to be nervous and hesitant. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She put a smile on her face and waited for her friend to open the door.

The door opened a crack and a green eye looked out of the crack between the door and the wall. The blond boy inside took a step back and fought to keep his voice normal.

"What do ya want?" his voice accented in native Australian as he opened the door and aloud the young Japanese girl in.

"I just needed your opinion on something" she said and waited to see his reaction. Wally nodded, a signal for her to keep talking. "Well I was thinking of entering the talent show at school and I wanted you t o tell me if im good enough to sing in it" His face softened and he looked at her behind his bangs.

"Sure ill tell ya if your good enough" he smiled "you can start whenever you're ready" Kuki smiled widely and pulled him into a big hug. The 10-year-old boy blushed a deep crimson but hid it from Kuki. Kuki, thankfully, didn't notice and plugged her boom box into the outlet and started the song. While waiting for the song to start she nervously fiddled with her sleeves.

"_I like to be around you  
when your not trying to be somebody  
and i like to hang with you  
talk about whatever we talk about_

_I don't care where we go  
what we do  
who you know  
what you wear  
or if your hair is blue or purple or pink_"

She soon got over her nerves and got lost in the song. Wally stared at her in amazement as she started to move to the rhythm of the music.

"_You don't have to be cool  
don't have to be smart  
don't need to know anything all the time  
its alright if your a little bit out of it  
I don't care i just wanna be your friend_

_I like to go to the mall  
and walk around with you laughing out loud  
and you like to go up to people  
and tell them your cousin is somebody famous_

_don't care who we see  
what they say  
you and me we'll be ok  
if we don't get caught by security_"

Kuki had a smile plastered on her face and Wally got caught up in the song too. He mouthed the words as she sang them. After a few seconds he made a decision to get up and sing with her. And that's just what he did.

"_You don't have to be cool  
don't have to be smart  
don't need to know every thing all the time  
its alright if your a little bit out of it  
I don't care I just wanna be your friend_

_I tell you what I don't tell any one else  
just having you here you no where  
helps me_

_you don't have to be cool  
don't have to be smart  
don't have to know anything all the time  
don't have to be tough  
don't have to be cute  
don't need to know anything any time  
its alright if your a little bit out of it  
I just wanna be I just wanna be your friend_"

When they got to this part of the song both kids were singing together. There voices blending harmoniously into one.

"_Don't have to be cool  
don't have to be smart  
don't have to be tough  
don't have to be cute  
don't need to know every thing all the time  
anything any time  
I just wanna be your friend  
I just wanna be your friend_

_I like to be around you when your not trying to be somebody_"

The song ended and both kids collapsed to the ground laughing.

"That was so fun" Wally admitted as Kuki turned off the boom box. She nodded and they both looked at each other. Violet met emerald for a split second before both looked away, blushing.

"You were great Kuki" Wally said quietly when he got the courage to look at her again. Kuki looked at him and smiled. She pulled him into another big hug before standing up and grabbing her boom box. He stood up next to her and she pecked him on the cheek before skipping out of the room. Wally was left alone in his room with bright red cheeks. He moved over to his wrestling room, which doubled as a bed, and layed down. He closed his eyes and touched the spot were she had kissed him happily.

* * *

Me: im so obsesed with that song right now Anyway yay for 3/4 -waves a banner that says 3/4 forever- Yes its crappy but I wanted to write down my idea before I forgot it ; 


	4. Operation: MOVIE

_M abye  
O. pratives need,  
V. ery much, to take  
I. nterest in  
E. ntertainment  
(woohoo! Another horrible anagram thingy lol)_

A certain blond haired Aussie boy, named Wallabee Beatles, was literally board out of his mind. It may have beensix o'clock at nightbut he had already punched his punching bag, wrestles his robots, played video games and anything else he could think of. The boy was sitting in the couch backwards and upside down. With the remote in his hand he flipped through the channels aimlessly only stooping once in a while to watch a show upside down until he got board.

"Hey Number Four, What are you doing?" A raven-haired Japanese girl, named Kuki Sanban, wearing an oversized green sweater and a pair of black pants asked curiously as she stood in front of the boy. She tilted her head to the side and tried to look upside down at him.

"Well I was watching TV" he said slowly "Until you got in my way" He continued and flipped over so that he was sitting right side up again. The girl looked right way up at him again and then sat next to him.

"Well do you want to watch a movie?" She asked him as he looked back at the TV but she kept looking at him.

"Well does it involve Rainbow dorkies in any way?" He asked as he looked back at her curiously. She continued to smile but shook her head no.

"Well ok" He figured that if it wasn't Rainbow Monkeys than maybe, just maybe it was going to be something cool.

"Yay!" The girl said delightedly. Just then three more ten-year-old kids walked into the room. A bald British boy named Nigel Uno wearing a read sweatshirt, shorts and a pair of dark sunglasses; A slightly chubby American Boy named Hoagie Gilligan Jr. wearing a pilots cap and goggles and a blue t-shirt with a pair of tan pants; and an African American girl named Abigail Lincoln who had her hair pulled back in a tight braid and had a red cap that covered it, she was also wearing a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of short shorts. AKA Number's One, Two and Five.

"Hey what are you two doing?" Nigel asked with a slight smile. He sat on the chair next to the couch that Kuki and Wally were sitting on. Hoagie and Abigail sat on the only remaining couch and Number Three spoke.

"We were going to watch a movie," The Asian girl announced happily and The Aussie nodded, silently agreeing with the other girl.

"Cool which one girl?" Abigail asked as she smiled and her cap covered her eyes. Kuki stood up and slipped a DVD into the DVD slot on the TV.

"That's a surprise silly" She said with a laugh and walked back over to Wally and sat closer to him than before she got up. Wally noticed this and started to blush, thankfully Nigel dimmed the lights 'for a more theatrical atmosphere,' as he put it, and no one noticed. The movie started and he let out an inward groan as the title flashed across the screen. 'The Notebook' it was such a chick flick and he hated chick flicks. But he didn't complain on the outside, he just sat back and watched it.

About halfway through the movie Wally felt a weight on his shoulder and he noticed that Kuki had leaned over and was snuggling up to him. He blushed a bright red but managed to put an arm around Kuki. She looked up at him and smiled widely. He smiled back and then she looked back at the movie.

At the end of the movie everyone in the room was crying even Wally, who was the tough guy of the group. But he quickly rubbed them away with his left hand as Nigel put the lights back to normal. Kuki turned to Wally and cried on his shoulder. Number Five his her tears behind her hat and Hoagie hid his tears behind his goggles. Nigel tried his best to hide his tears behind his sunglasses but his face was wet with tears.

"That was a great movie, wasn't it Wally?" Kuki asked as she wiped away her tears and sat up. Wally wanted her to lean back down and snuggle up but didn't say a word. He nodded to Kuki's question, unable to say anything more. Hoagie got up and went off to work on the Mosquito, Nigel went off to do some work and Abby went off to get a soda. Leaving Wally and Kuki alone in the living room.

"Do you want to TV with me Kuki?" Wally asked Kuki in the hopes that she would say yes and they could watch a TV alone.

"It depends on the show" She said with a sly smirk and rubbed away a stray tear. She winked at Wally and waited for him to pick a show.

"How about…Who's line is it anyway?" He asked her hopefully. She smiled wider and nodded happily. Wally changed the channel to Who's line is it anyway? and they started to watch it. But no matter how interesting it was it was getting late and Kuki was getting tired. She layed her head on Wally's shoulder and started to drift off to sleep. And like always Wally started to blush as he wrapped an am around her. Kuki was soon asleep in Wally's warm embrace and Wally watched her for a minute before turning of the TV and falling asleep too.

* * *

Wow I think that was the worst chapter yet. Flame me I you want I understand 


	5. Operation: JULY FOURTH

_J.ust as  
U.sual  
L.ikable friends  
Y.et again_

_F.ind each  
O.thers company  
U.ltra  
R.eliable and  
T.otally inspiring  
H.appiness_

_(Once again I hate doing this part…)_

I stood at the window and anxiously waited for the sunrise. I propped my head on my hand and squealed excitedly as the sun started to rise. The sky turned red and orange and the brighter colors started to bock out the Navy blues and blacks of the night skies. As the sun raised it exposed me with the warm rays of the morning. I have long dark hair that almost reaches my knees. I was wearing my long oversized green sweatshirt and a pair of black skintight pants. I woke up an hour earlier because today is a holiday and I am so happy.

I looked around at my room that was filled to the brim with stuffed animals and then turned towards the curtain, which was supposed to be my door, and wondered if anyone else would be awake this early in the morning. 'Lets go find out' I thought to myself and skipped out of the room. I searched through all of the main rooms but found no one so she went into the kitchen and got out her cereal, milk, a spoon and a bowl. She poured her cereal and milk in the bowl and started to eat it. When she was about half way through the bowl she was joined by Number One.

"Hey Number Three what are you doing up so early?" He asked curiously as he grabbed a pack of poptarts out of the box and started to eat it. He sat down across from her but then got up for a glass of milk.

"I watched the sunrise," I said happily as I took another bite of my cereal. He nodded and sat back down with his glass of milk. He finished his poptarts and swallowed his milk before I could even finish one bowl of cereal! 'He eats to fast' I thought as I took yet another bite of my cereal.

"Oh yah and tell the team that I am going with Lizzie today on a date to see the fireworks so you four are free to do anything you want tonight" He added quickly as he walked back towards his room and I nodded. 'Cool the whole night to ourselves' I smirked and drank the milk at the bottom of the bowl and put it in the dishwasher. She walked back into the living room and to her surprise found her other three teammates already there.

'Wow I must have taken a really long time on that bowl of cereal' I thought to myself and giggled happily. A few moments later I heard a familiar voice call out that made my stomach wiggle strangely.

"Hey Number Three" His voice was a dead give away from wear he came from. He had blond bowl cut hair and was wearing an orange hooded sweatshirt with a pair of blue jeans. I walked over to him and sat down next to him. I watched him and Number Two fight digitally for a few minutes and then remembered what Number One had said.

"Oh yah Number One said he was going on an all day date today with Lizzie so we have the day to ourselves" I reeled of the information from memory and watched the reactions of my teammates. Number Five nodded and looked back at her magazine, Numbers Two and Four also nodded but just kept playing their video games. I shrugged and watched the two boys, occasionally cheering them on.

After an hour or so the boys got board and Number Two went off to work on a new invention while Number Five walked off muttering something about how she shouldn't drink so much soda so early in the morning. Leaving Number Four and me alone in the living room.

"So what do you want to do tonight for the fourth of July?" I asked him casually. He just shrugged and looked at me with a smile plastered on his face.

"I don't know, do you want to go to the park and watch the fireworks from there?" He suggested and I felt a big smile go across my face as I nodded happily.

"Should we ask Number's Two and Five if they want to go or not?" I asked him hopefully, for some reason I really wanted to go with Number Four alone. But I wouldn't show him that even if it were the end of the world. 'Well ok maybe if it was the end of the world' I thought to myself and waited for his answer.

"Sure" 'was that a hint of sadness in his voice? No it can't be. Could it?' I thought to myself after he answered. I continued to smile and stood up. Then said goodbye to Wally and then ran off to tell Number Five.

"Number Five!" I yelled as I knocked on her door and impatiently waited for her to open the door. I raised my hand to knock again but she answered and I smiled happily.

"What is it Number Three?" She said as she opened the door with a pair of headphones in one hand and a magazine in the other. I smiled as she let me in her room.

"Guess what! Number Four suggested that we could go to the park and watch the fireworks! So you want to come along?" I had told her a few days ago how I felt about Number Four and she had help me come up with the plan to go with Number Four to the park to watch the fireworks. One that said that she knew something that I didn't. But I didn't say anything about it.

"That's great! The plan is all coming together. And sure Number five will go ask Number Two if he wants to come too" Number Five said as I walked back out of the room and she fallowed me to a point before heading too Number Two's room as I continued walking to the living room. Little did I know, Number Four had already told Number Five about the way he felt about me and she had told him to ask me to the park to watch the fireworks. Number Four was laying on the couch now and was flipping through the channels aimlessly. I walked up behind him silently and smiled again. 'I do that a lot when I am around him' a sudden random thought ran through my head. I shook the thought out of my head as I reached the couch.

"Hey Number four" I said suddenly and louder than necessary but not too loud. He literally jumped about a foot in the air, which sent a fit of giggles through me as he calmed down.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Kuki!" He said as he laughed a little but took deep breaths. "So what did the others say" He asked once he was back to a normal breathing rate.

"Well Number Five said she would love to and ask Number Two," She said as she ran through all the possibilities of why he would call her by her real name and not her codename.

"OK" He said as he smiled "So you want to watch some TV until its time to leave?" He asked me and I nimbly lept over the couch and landed next to him, then nodded. Number four leaned back on the couch and started flipping through the channels to see what was on.

-Later-

"You guys ready to go? The fireworks start in an hour!" Number five yelled at her fellow teammates as she waited at the entrance to the tree house. Getting a good spot in the park was a necessary part of the plan. Number Four and I jumped off the couch and ran down to her. She rolled her eyes as she caught sight of Number Two lugging a picnic basket down the stairs towards me and the other two.

"What?" He asked in response to the looks of the KND in front of him, "I thought it would be a good idea to bring some food" He said as he set down the basket at the bottom of the stairs.

"Here do you want me to carry that?" I asked him politely. I knew he would never be able to carry the basket all the way to the park. It was a few blocks away and to my surprise it was pretty heavy.

"Here let me help you" to my happiness Wally said. I smiled as he grabbed one side of the basket and I grabbed the other. I smiled at him and a light pink color spread across his cheeks.

"Can we go now?" Number Five asked impatiently as she checked her watch again. We all nodded and she started walking down the street at an extremely fast pace in which we had to keep up at. Once we arrived everyone was out of breath except for Number Five who was in better shape than all of us and didn't have to carry a picnic basket the whole way. But I'm not complaining because we got a really good spot. Wally and me sat on one side of the blanket that was stuffed in the basked while Number Five and Two sat on the other side.

"Wow Number Two how much stuff did you pack?" I asked amazed as I looked in the basket for the first time. Wally looked over my shoulder and his eyes widened as he saw all the food.

"Enough" Number Two said as he grabbed a sandwich out of there and ate it. I shook my head in pity but grabbed a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and started to eat it too. We sat there in the warmth of summer for an hour until the sun went down and we all ooed and ahhed over that. Then the fireworks started. We decided to lie down since the fireworks looked like they were right on top of us. So I laid down next to Number Four and to, Very much, my surprise he wrapped an arm around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. I felt my face warm up and I knew I was blushing like crazy. Which was very unusual for me because I have never been embarrassed before in my life.

But I was comfortable in his warm embrace and found myself snuggling closer to him. Number Four on the other hand had no clue why he had slipped an arm around me or why I had snuggled closer to him. He was just as red, or even redder than I was. If that was even possible.

Number Two was lying next to Number five and both had their hands behind their heads. Number Two was watching the fireworks and applauding and cheering with everyone else. But Number Five, who was closest to the pair, was watching them with a satisfied grin on her face. Mission accomplished! I turned my head twords he and mouthed the words thank you and even though it was dark I think she got the meaning. Seeing as she just smiled happily and looked back up at the sky.

* * *

Happy Fourth of July All! 


	6. Operation: PAINS

_Operation P.A.I.N.S._

_P.ain and_

_A.gony_

_I.nduce_

_N.ervousness and a_

_S.tronger bonds_

-Pains-

Wallabee Beetles, Aka Number Four of the worldwide kids organization called the Kids Next Door, walked into the main entrance of the Sector V tree house. This was his home, his sanctuary, the place he could escape too. He stumbled up the stairs clutching his right arm with his left. His normally orange hoody was starting to get soaked through and turn red. He winced as yet another wince of pain shot through his arm and he collapsed at the top of the stairs. His pant leg was ripped showed a gruesome claw mark that was bleeding.

He forced himself up and prayed that no one was in the tree house. But his prayers went unanswered as a young raven-haired Asian girl walked down the hall words him. She was currently looking at the ceiling not watching where she was going, obviously lost in thought. When she finally brought her gaze down and her violet eyes met his emerald she cried out and ran to help.

"Wally what happened?" She demanded as she reached him and glanced at his leg wound and up at his arm. There were even a few little scratches on his face.

"It's nothing," He grumbled and his voice easily betrayed his nationality as Australian. He winced again and collapsed to the ground. "It was just a cruddy dog" He grumbled quietly.

"Of coarse its something. You need to be taken care of right away!" She demanded as she knelt down next to him and looked into his eyes.

"Well if it is something your going to need to take one thing into consideration," He said as he hid his eyes behind his bangs to avoid he gaze "I can't move any farther" He simply stated as he slipped into unconsciousness. Number Three, also known as Kuki Sanban, knew it would be to much of a risk to pick up her comrade now so she ran quickly to the med lab and grabbed her first aid kit. She ran as fast as her skinny legs would take her and skidded to a halt after almost passing Wally.

She opened up the kit and decided to work on his leg first. She carefully rolled up the ripped and torn pant leg the best she could and then put some antibiotics on it. She left the antibiotics out but grabbed the bandages and wrapped his leg to stop the blood from flowing so freely.

Her next task was a little more difficult for her she pulled off his hoody all the way except for the arm. She didn't know how bad it was and she didn't want to hurt the wound any more than it already was. But the surprising part to her was that the sleeve wasn't hurt at all. Not even a little rip or tear. Very confusing, but that was besides the point she needed to bandage his arm before he lost more blood. She pealed it off and saw that he was wearing a tank top underneath. That's why his sweatshirt wasn't hurt at all. He was probably hurt when he wasn't wearing it.

She shook her head again; she had to keep on task. She quickly put ointment on it and wrapped the wound in multiple bandages. Once it was bandaged she carefully picked him up and carried him to his room.

Once she reached his room she sat him on his bed and ran out of the room to get her first aid kit cleaned up and get Number Four's hoody.

3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4/3/4

Number four woke up a few hours later to find that his arm and leg were in extreme pain. He let out a loud groan and sat up with his head spinning. The Australian Blond hung his head in his hand until the spinning stopped. Once it had stopped and he felt a little better he stood up and tested his leg by putting weight on it little by little. To his surprise it didn't hurt much more when it had weight on it than when it didn't. So he left his room and walked down the hall with a slight limp.

He thought about the day's events to the time before he passed out and the last thing he could remember was seeing Number Threes concerned face. He also remembered having his hoody on and it wasn't now.

"I wonder where my hoody is," he wondered out loud as he searched the tree house for someone. When he finally found someone it was Number Three.

"Hey Kuki, so you know where my hoody is?" He asked her. She was sitting in the living room and was watching a rainbow monkey show. She only looked up when she heard Number Fours voice.

"Yah its right here" She said with a smile as she picked it up from next to her and handed it to him. He grabbed it and quickly slipped it on.

"Hey Kuki" He said slowly as if searching for the courage for what he was about to do.

"Yes?" She asked as she turned around completely on the couch to face him. "Thanks" He said and kissed her on the cheek then hobbled away as quickly as he could with his face as red as a beet. Kuki was equally as red if not redder. She turned around and slunk back into her chair and put a hand to her face where he kissed her.

She was in shock. She had always liked him but she had never known that he would do something like this. Never in her life had she thought he was this brave. She turned off her TV and walked to her own room. She collapsed on her bed ad stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before a broad smile broke through and her happiness showed through.

-End Transmission-

Me: Mwahahahaha I shall let your minds wander from here on out. So -sticks tongue out- nener nener nener

Number Four: I WOULD NEVER DO THAT

Me: sure your wouldn't tee hee Wally and Kuki sittin in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Wally: Nu uh -blushes- she just owes me a quarter.

Me: That has nothing to do with it!

Wally: so >.>


	7. Operation: CHRISTMAS part I

Operation: Christmas

C.hristmas

H.as

R.eally

I.nvited

S.ome

T.eam

M.aking

A.ll fun

S.tuff

A young Australian boy walked through the halls of his tree house home while sucking on a candy cane. He let out a little humph of an annoying thought as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. He sighed slightly and continued walking, not watching where he was going.

Thump

"Ah!" He opened his eyes to see that he had run into an Asian girl of his age if not a little younger. She almost fell to the ground but he caught her arm and stopped her from falling. Once she was steady on her feet he took the candy cane out of his mouth and opened it to speak.

"Sorry Kuki, I wasn't watching where I was going" He apologized and gave a slight smile that helped his cause. She smiled back after getting over the fright of almost falling.

"Its ok Wally I wasn't watching where I was going either. I was to busy thinking about something" Now that wasn't something you usually heard from this particular Asian girl. Usually her excuse was that she was daydreaming or something like that.

"See Yah" Wally said as he stuck the candy cane back in his mouth and continued walking down the hall. She had actually the reason that he was getting frustrated with himself. He had to find the perfect gift for her **and **find the perfect way to give it to her. He sighed once more as he heard her voice say goodbye. He closed his eyes once more and made a decision. He would go out shopping and buy her a present.

He opened his eyes and walked down the hallway to the stairs that lead to the door outside. By the door he grabbed his coat, it defiantly wasn't warm enough for just a hoody on. He slipped his coat on and trudged out into the snow. At least the sun was out. That was defiantly a plus, especially for this time of the year.

He continued to walk until he reached the row of stores on the main street of their city. He looked at them all and decided to enter a toy shop first. His main goal was a rainbow monkey. But that was only if he could find one for her that was. She had almost all of them. Well not even, she literally had all of them. He realized this as he was browsing the shelves. So he headed over to a different section of the store and found the perfect stuffed animal for her. It was a black horse with a white diamond shape on its forehead and was about the size of his torso.

He picked it up off the shelf and took it to the counter where he paid for it with his allowance. He had saved up for a **long **time. Especially since he only got 2.50 a week. He walked out of the store with the horse in a bag and headed to one other store. Once he got inside he looked around for something he could afford. He was in another toy store but this time it was a more expensive one. It had things like fake jewelry that looked real and train sets and stuff like that.

He found a beautiful necklace that he thought was perfect. He bought it and held it up to the light when he was outside. It was a locket in the shape of a heart that had little diamond looking things on the cover and could hold little pictures on the inside. He walked outside and started to walk home when the sky began to turn grey.

"Aw great its gunna snow" He mumbled to himself as he picked up the pace to a jog. Then just like he had predicted it began to snow. But it didn't just flurry it came in a blizzard. Thankfully he knew the way home by heart and he soon found the tree house. He opened the door and slammed it shut because it took all of his strength to close it. He sighed and sunk to the floor after he hung up his coat, panting slightly.

He soon forced himself up and trudged to his room. Thankfully on the way there he didn't see Number Three, Aka Kuki Sanban. He hid his presents for her under the bed and then laid on it. He let out another sigh as he stared at the ceiling with a slight smile on his face. He had found the perfect present

Christmas Eve

Number Four, Aka Wallabee Beetles, was a nervous wreck on the inside. He would never let anyone see him like this on the outside. He took a deep breath and continued pacing the wrestling ring he called his bed. He stopped pacing the bed and jumped down and began to walk to the TV room. He flopped down on the couch and grabbed the remote. As soon as he turned the TV on, or so it seemed to Wally, Number Five came in.

"So what did you get her Number Four?" She asked him while flopping down on a chair and reading a girly magazine. Number Four acted as if he hadn't heard her but soon opened his mouth to speak.

"Well that's none of your business, even if I did get her something" Number Four didn't even look at her as he continued to flip through the channels. Number Four's comment made her giggle mischievously.

"Well then you **do** know who I am talking about" Number Four realized his mistake and growled slightly as he stood up and walked away. He was headed towards his room but was soon headed off by Number Three.

"Hey Wally" She said happily, whatever she had been thinking about before had disappeared completely from her thoughts.

"Hey Kuki" He replied with a slight smile and trying his hardest not to stutter. He took a deep breath and calmed himself down.

"Can't wait till tomorrow!" She said with a giggle as her own violet eyes met his emerald ones.

"Yah me either" He said slowly "well I'll see yah later" he continued walking and soon came to his room.

Fallowing Number Three

Number Three watched Number Four walk down the hall before heading to her own room and smiling. Once inside she sat on her bed and let out a happy sigh. She reached for her CD player and lay down. She hit the play button and began to sing.

_  
_"When I'm in a crowd  
Or on an island by myself  
Silent or too loud  
Wishing I was somewhere else  
And I can't believe  
You hit me fast and hard  
When you turn to me and say  
Never change the way you are

Trying to catch your eye  
Things will never look the same  
Now I can't deny  
You're the moth and I'm the flame  
There I go again  
I should walk before I run  
How can I explain  
I can't stop what you've begun

I'm falling through the door  
Flying 'cross the floor  
When you look at me suddenly it's clear

You're burning up my dreams  
Crazy as it seems  
I don't wanna be anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here"Number Three blocked out everything around her and she began to remember her first time meeting Number Four…

_FlashBack_

"_Eh why can't everyone just forget my accent" A small boy version of Number Four growled to himself as he looked around the park he was at. He looked at everyone around him with a scowl on his face._

'_No you talk funny' that's what they always said to Wallabee Beetles. He looked around one last time and decided he would do something by himself. He walked to the swing set and sat down. His eyes lost their focus as he began to think. Why did his stupid family have to move anyway? It was stupid here, everyone was new here._

"_Hello" A new voice said from right next to him. His eyes regained their focus as he turned his head to the new girl next to him. His Emerald eyes met her violet ones. She smiled at him and he couldn't help but smile back._

"_What's your name" she persisted as she began to swing back and forth slowly. He fallowed suit and swung too. Wally didn't want to speak because he didn't want her to hear his accent and make fun of him._

"_Can't you speak?" She had almost reached her maximum and the boy next to her jumped off of the swing and landed on his feet gracefully._

"_I can talk," He said slowly and quietly. Kuki jumped off the swing to but landed on her bum._

"_Why do you talk funny?" She asked him with a small giggle. Wally blushed and hid his eyes behind his bangs. Kuki looked at him as her smile shrunk a few sizes. "I'm sorry what did I say?" she apologized as she frowned completely._

"_Don't apologize," He said as he continued to look through his bangs. "Its just that I have been being made fun of all day because of the way I talk" Kuki smiled as she realized that she hadn't said anything wrong._

"_Well then its nice to meet you, my name is Kuki Sanban. What's yours?" She smiled as she walked back over to the swing and sat down again._

"_My names Wallabee Beetles but you can call me Wally," He said with a smile as he sat down next to her and began to swing with her._

_End Flashback_

By the time she had finished remembering the song was over and she hit the stop button. She stood up and traveled to her closet with as smile plastered on her face. She loved this time of year and she loved Number Four. She wouldn't deny it to herself, only to everyone else in the world. She wasn't sure if he felt the same way or not and she didn't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone.

She let out a small sigh as she opened her closet and picked up a box from the floor. Her smile grew wider as she looked at it and took it to her bed. She pulled out some wrapping paper and all of the accessories. She began to wrap his present as a knock reached her ears. She quickly hid the present underneath her covers and went to answer the door.

"Oh hey Number One what's up?" She said as she pushed aside the curtain she had for a door and greeted him.

"Hello Number Three. I just wanted to inform you that tomorrow morning at precisely 6 am we will be opening presents," He said as he looked at her from behind his sunglasses. Number Three nodded and walked back into her room as Number One walked away. She had gotten everyone something and only had to finish wrapping the last one. Which happened to be Number Fours. That's exactly what she did and when she had finished she carried them all down to the giant tree they had in their tree house home. On the way there she had balanced all of the presents and almost dropped them a couple of times.

The one time she actually did drop them. But Number Four came to her aid and helped her pick them up. She blushed and thanked Number Four before continuing to the living room and put the presents under the tree.

* * *

Me: Sorry for not updating in like forever. But imall done for Part one, Part two willbe up before Christmas. I promise

Number Four: If you can get off your lazy but and type it up.

Me: Oh Shush up Number Four of should I call you Wallabee

Number Four: DON'T CALL ME THAT!

Me: hahahahahahahahaha


	8. Operation: CHRISTMAS part II

Operation: Christmas

C.hristmas

H.as

R.eally

I.nvited

S.ome

T.eam

M.aking

A.ll fun

S.tuff

Christmas Morning

_"Hurry up!"_ Kuki thought to herself as she turned to the clock beside her bed. It was 4:45 and she had to wait fifteen more minutes before being able to run down to the tree and open presents with every one else. She turned to the window; time always went slower when you watched the clock.

A small blanket of snow covered the landscape that Number Three had grown up with as a child. She new every short cut, every tree and had fond memories in all of these places. She let out a soft sigh. Only three more years and the team would have its memories erased and she wouldn't remember any of this. She let her eyes loose their focus and remembered all the good times she had had with the team.

She turned back to the clock. It was 5:00! She let out a soft squeal, her worries pushed to the back of her mind. She ran down to the main living room where a tree sat in the center, surrounded by presents. Both from Santa and from her fellow sector teammates. Slowly the rest of her team came down and when they all finally took a seat by the tree it was about fifteen after five.

"Well go in order" Number one said "except backwards," he added as an after thought. Thinking to himself that he probably seemed rude if he would have kept it in chronological order instead of reverse. Number Five smiled and grabbed one of her presents, tearing the paper off after reading whom it was from. This one just happened to be from Number Two.

"Thanks Number Two!" She said with a smile on her face as she showed everyone a new mp3 player and a three-month gift card for free downloads on the Internet.

((And before I continue with this story I have to tell you that the way I do Christmas (because I am lazy) Is where everyone gets assigned a member of the team to give presents too and can get presents for anyone else they want to. Number Three got presents for everyone just because she is such a nice person))

Number Four went next and opened the gift from Number One because he wanted to save Number Three's for last. Not because he was afraid to open it, it was just because he wanted to see if she liked his gift before opening the one from her. Yes stupid reason but he didn't care.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed as he showed everyone his new baseball glove. He hadn't told anyone directly yet but he wanted to play baseball and loved his new gift from Number One. Number Three then took her turn and opened the present from Number Four. Wally's stomach did flips and he looked up at the ceiling and tried not to look at her. For all he knew she would hate it.

When she didn't say anything after he clearly heard her open the package he turned his eyes to her and to his surprise he saw her jaw dropped and her eyes wide with amazement. He blushed slightly. He didn't know that she would like it that much. He hid his eyes behind his bangs and closed them while Number Two and Number Five looked at each other with mischievous smiles on their faces. Like they were up to no good.

Number Two finally turned to his own presents and opened his from Number Three. He laughed "Thanks Number Three" was all he said as he showed it to everyone. Number Three smiled back. She had set aside her gift from Number Four and had regained her composure. It was a model airplane that she had found at a special store especially for model airplanes and the man at the counter said that it was a good one.

Number one took his turn and opened his gift from Number Five, expecting something good. And his expectations came to be met. He got a small karaoke machine that he put aside before anyone could see.

"Your turn Number Five" He said with a smile, she nodded in acknowledgment with a slight smirk playing across her lips. They continued to go in this order until all of their gifts were opened and they all dispersed in their own ways. Number Two and Number Five walked off together, talking about some sort of plan. Number One went to the kitchen to get breakfast, Number Four sat down in front of the TV while Number Three gathered her gifts and headed to her room.

-Later that Day-

Number Five and Number Two walked through the halls, assembling some sort of almost fishing sort of machine so that something attached to the end, which happened to be Mistletoe, could be moved wherever was wanted or necessary, all a part in their plot.

Number Four got up from the couch and began to walk to the kitchen when Number Three walked up to him. The pulley began to move soundlessly.

"Thank you for the amazing gift Wally" She said softly, the horse tucked under her arm lovingly and the necklace around her neck. Wally blushed and put a hand behind his head, embarrassed.

"It was nothing," He said with a smile, revealing that it was a bit more than nothing.

"Look" She said pointing up "Mistletoe"

"Hey, that wasn't there a second ago" Wally said with a frown

_"Who cares?"_ Kuki thought to herself as she kissed Wally on the lips. Wally's eyes widened in surprised and in the shadows Number Two and Number Five gave each other a high five. When the two broke the kiss Number Three smiled widely and walked to her room, leaving a stunned Number Four to himself and his thoughts.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Me: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -cough- I am ok now…Anyway. I am SOOOOOOO xinfinity sorry for not updating before now. Sorry again!

Number Four: -ish still stunned-

Number 356: -appears- -Pokes Wally- You ok?

Me: hehe, don't think so! -Pokes story-

Number 356: -reads- ahahahahahahahahahaha -rolls on the floor laughing-

Wally: -snaps out of it- why are you laughing?

Number 356: -points at him- you and Kuki are so cute as a couple! Just like Me and Joey giggle

Me: Ok, before you all fall asleep out of boredom I would like to reply to the reviews on the previous chapter.

FlirtyKuki: Sorry to keep you in suspense so long but at least I updated -gives you an apologetic 3/4 plushy-

KawaiiKuki: Hope you liked it! -Gives you a 3/4 plushy-

Samanhe2121: Thanks, sorry for not updating sooner -Gives you a 3/4 plushy also-

Fellow Dork: Sorry once again. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long! -Gives you a 3/4 plushy-

DannyFentonIsMyHomeboy: lol I would love to see that! giggles -Gives you a 3/4 plushy-

34crazy: Yes, I know but I was busy and lazy! Glad you like my stories so much they are actually just random spawns of boredness


	9. Bah humbug

Yah sorry about the lack of updates but softball has squished all of my creativity for now…So bah humbug. Anyway I think I have an idea brewing but it will take me a while to do and that is if I don't get lazy and junk like that.

Sorry again,

Number 356


End file.
